Defeat
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: SEQUEL TO NOT WANTED!everything seems to be going well until some one says the wrong thing and two lives get ruined. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Going for the Gold

Defeat

Summary- everything seems to be going well until some one says the wrong thing and two lives get ruined.

Chapter one: Going for the Gold

"Want do you guys want for breakfast?" Jessica asked as Ellie and David just got done from being chased by Rocky.

"Pancakes!" the two said in unison. Jeff sat at the table reading the spots section of the paper.

"Alright pancakes it is then," she started making the batter as the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Jeff?"

"Sure," he shrugged and headed over to the door. He opened the door and one little boy rushed past him and into the kitchen. Rachel and Dave walked in the door as well.

"Hey Jeff," Rachel said pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you have to be somewhere for Smackdown?" he asked.

"Dave has to start shit with some guy on Raw so were here for the night,"

"Ah,"

They walked into the kitchen and the men started talking. Rachel hugged her best friend hello and watched as her son Charlie talked with Ellie and David. She soon helped with the pancakes as now there was a lot more mouths to feed. Dave was always a big eater.

"Let's play cars!" Charlie said.

"Yeah!" David agreed with him.

"No, dolls," Ellie said frowning.

"Only girls play dolls, Ellie,"

"So, just once?" she pouted her lip.

"No!" the boys said in unison.

"Fine," Ellie slid off her chair and went into the living room. You could hear little sniffles.

"Did the boys not want to play with her again?" Jessica asked.

"Probably," Rachel guessed.

"Jeff can you make sure Ellie is alright please?"

"Sure," Jeff replied. "Hold on a sec,"

Dave nodded and turned to the newspaper for entertainment as Jeff went to go check on his daughter. She turned her back to him as she heard him coming. Jeff smiled at how cute she looked. Ellie had her fathers brown hair, mothers blue eyes, and looked more alike to Jessica and was very cute. As David looked more like his father but there was a hint of his mother in him. He sat down on the couch pulling her in his lap.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Jeff asked as she wiped the tears away.

"David and Charlie won't play dolls with me," Ellie said still sniffling.

"Have you ever seen a boy play with dolls?"

"No,"

"Boys don't like what girls like and girls don't like what boys like,"

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is boys and girls like different things,"

"If I played cars with them, can they play dolls with me?" a smile spread across her face.

"Go and try,"

"Okay, thanks daddy," she hugged him and jumped off his lap.

He watched as she rushed down the hall and up the stairs. _Kids have a lot more energy and can run really fast. _Jeff thought to himself. _And to have Jess think I was like them. _He laughed at the thought when he entered the kitchen. Dave started eating and there was a plate in front of his spot.

"Did everything go alright?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Jeff said eating.

"Good,"

"Are they good Dave?"

"No," he joked. "Just kidding, yeah they are,"

"Once were done eating let's go work out in that little gym of yours and then get ready for Raw," Rachel suggested. "I still have some baby fat to get rid of,"

"What fat?" the red head asked. "All I see is skin and bones,"

"Well I want abs like you. How the hell did you find time to get them?"

"It's called give the children to daddy," she smiled at Jeff who shook his head. "He's just like them,"

"Ahhh, so is it alright if we do that?"

"Yeah, it's fine,"

**XOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Yay another Raw show!" David said as he was holding his mother's hand as they walked around the arena trying to find the Hardy locker room.

"Can I see Trish yet?" Ellie asked. Trish was her most favorite Diva. Her mom squeezed her hand.

"Sure, she's probably getting ready right now and I'll drop you off after I get changed," the red head told her daughter.

"Hey Jess I'll see you around we got to talk to Vince," Rachel said and bid her friends goodbye. Charlie decided to stay with his mother as he didn't really like the Raw roster except for John, Trish, Stacy, and Cryme Tyme.

"Ladies first," Jeff said holding the locker room door for everyone.

"Hey I'm not a girl!" David pouted.

"Sorry, go in last like a man,"

"Okay!"

Jeff went in front of him and before David could get near the door he shut it. David tried to push it open but his dad's foot was blocking it shut.

"DAD!" David yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Superstars that passed were looking at him like he was weird and just passed. "STOP LAUGHING!" he could hear his dad laughing and soon he stuck his head out the door.

"You want to come in?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Then say you're a girl,"

"MOM!" he screamed.

"Jeff let him in," Jessica said heading into the bathroom.

"Fine," he opened the door and David punched his dad's leg.

"Meanie!"

Ellie laughed at her twin as she started coloring in her new coloring book. David played with his dad's belt. He couldn't hold it as it was too heavy for him, but he did get a kids replica that his dad made sure to get.

About a half hour later Jessica came out of the bathroom wearing a blue and black pleated skirt, a blue tank top tat hugged her curves, black knee high boots with blue lacing, and her hair down in curls with some blue eyeliner on. Also her Hardy pendant was around her neck just like Jeff's always is.

"Looking hot," Jeff said and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well I'm going to beat Melina for the Women's Championship right after your match with Nitro," the red head replied.

"Sweet, now go take Ellie to see Trish she can't shut up about it,"

"Okay I will,"

She picked up her daughter and carried her further down the hall till she reached John's locker room. Jessica hasn't seen these two for a few weeks as they took time off to be with their children. She knocked on the door and John answered it with open arms.

"So glad you could finally come," John said hugging the two.

"Ellie wanted to see Trish and I haven't seen you guys in what three weeks?" Jessica guessed.

"Yup,"

"Jess, Ellie!" Trish said coming out of the bathroom wearing her "Let's do it" shirt and blue jeans. "I missed you guys," she pulled Ellie in a hug.

"We missed you to, trust me on that,"

"I kept bugging mommy to see you." Ellie said smiling.

"Did you now?" Trish laughed.

"Yeah and now I can!"

"When's your match?" John asked.

"In about 20 minutes, I better go wish Jeff good luck," Jess replied.

"If you don't mind how about you let me come to the ring with you in your match,"

"Alright!"

Trish told the two she would look after Ellie until they came back. Jeff was already at the curtain as Nitro made his entrance. The red head wished him good luck and shared a passionate kiss with him before heading back to Cena's locker room with David now.

About 15 minutes later the match ended and Jeff retained his title. Jessica bid her friends and family goodbye and headed over to the curtain with John. They made their entrance with the crowd screaming for them. Jess grabbed a microphone and put it to her lips.

"How's everybody doing?" Jessica asked as the crowd cheered. "Let's get to the chase shall we. Melina get your nasty ass down to this ring right now!" she waited a few seconds and Melina made her entrance. She entered the ring glaring at the red head, her title around her waist.

"Enough with the talking. Let's get this match over with," Melina spazed out.

"Just hold it my little slut," Melina fumed as the crowd cheered. "I've been gone for three weeks and this is the kind of match Coach gives me? Well me and Vince didn't like it so here's the new match," she waited for a second. "It's going to be a Falls Count Anywhere Match for your precious title,"

"You can't do that!"

"I can and just did,"

The ref rang the bell and the match started. Jessica grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her across the ring so she landed on her face and stomach. Just before the red head could do anymore damage Melina ran for her life. John and Jess ran after her and they ended up fighting in the make up station. The red head banged her head on the table and into the shelves. Next she irish whipped her into a door. She covered her up for only a two.

Melina started running again and they ended up in John's locker room since he kinda guided her there. Trish, David, and Ellie watched as their mother duked it out with the Women's Champ. Jessica tossed Melina over the couch and she hit her head on the wall. David even threw his toy car at her.

"Trish get them out of here!" Jessica yelled.

"No, we wanna watch," David complained.

"David, go watch from a monitor. Get out of here," as she was being distracted Melina kicked her in the back. "Go!"

"Come on guys," Trish quickly had them leave as Melina ran out accidentally knocking Ellie over and she started to cry. "Bitch!" Jessica saw what happened and it only made her angrier.

"I'll get her,"

John stayed with Trish to help watch the kids. Jessica ran as fast as she could and speared Melina into a wall. Next she grabbed her by the hair and did a quick girls DDT on the cement floor. The ref counted for a two and Melina got up and ran once again.

She ran back out to the ring and waited for Jess to come in the ring. When she did she kicked her in the face and got a one count. The red head shot up and clothes lined her. She climbed up on the top rope, waited for Melina to come closer and hit a Whisper in the wind. Next she set her up and hit the Swanton Bomb winning her the match.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Jessica!" Lillian announced and the ref handed her the title.

"Touch my daughter again and I'll make sure to bust your head open," Jessica said in Melina's ear. "Or how about I do it now," she got out of the ring and looked under the mat and found a steel chair.

"Doesn't she know the match is over?" King asked J.R.

"Didn't you see Melina push her daughter down? She must be getting revenge," J.R. guessed. Jess lifted the chair up and slammed it down on Melina's face, her head bleeding from being split open.

Jessica supported her new belt on her shoulder and headed to the back. Jeff was waiting for her along with Rachel, the twins, John, Trish, and Dave. They were all shocked at what she did but Ellie and David had no idea.

"A little rough don't you think?" Rachel asked holding Charlie in her arms.

"I had to, if you saw what she did I had to," Jessica shot back.

"But that was too much. Taking her belt was enough,"

"Rachel don't start with me I'm too pissed off,"

"Come on Jess, let's go take a walk," Jeff said and wrapped his arm around her waist. The red head rolled her eyes. "Be back in a bit,"

"Yeah okay," Rachel said. The two walked off.

"That was a bit harsh," Dave said.

"Cut her some slack, I would have done the same," Trish said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How did you like the first chapter? I kinda like it. This isn't the last of Raw the next chapter is going to be Raw as well with a lot of drama. Well not that much. **

**Sadie, hope you still like Rachel and her son! YAY go Charlie!!! **

**Please review. It means a lot to me. As you already know lol. **


	2. Girl Fight!

Chapter two: girl fight!

Once Raw ended Rachel, Dave, and Charlie had to get a plane back to Las Vegas for Smackdown. Jessica bid her best friend goodbye and headed over to the hotel with Jeff and the kids.

Right when the hotel room door opened, David and Ellie started fighting over what bed they got and what side who sleeps where. Jeff sighed and put his things on the floor before claiming a bed for himself and his wife.

"Dad we wanted that bed," David pouted.

"You took too long to choose so I chose for you," Jeff replied smiling.

"Not fair!" he jumped on his dad and ended up getting tickled to death. The red head watched with a smile on her face. Her love for Jeff and her twins growing more each time she saw them.

"Who wants to go out to eat and make daddy pay?" Jess asked.

"I do!" Ellie spoke up and stopped unpacking her things.

"What about you David?"

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"How come I have to pay?" Jeff asked.

"Because you're the man in the family," she smiled as he came over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh really,"

"Yes really," she lifted up and kissed him on the lips. Only for Jeff to claim her lips one more time and bring her into a passionate kiss. David and Ellie both got disgusted and started making noises so they would stop,"

"Let's go then,"

Jeff laughed as the two talked about how there parents started kissing in front of them. The red head entwined her fingers with Jeff's as they walked to the car. Stopping for a few fans that came along.

They all decided to eat at Applebee's and had a blast there. Some other Superstars were there but they didn't say hi since they didn't really speak to each other. Just as they got there food two superstars they did not want to see stepped into the restaurant.

"Oh look what the trash brought in," Jessica said as Melina passed her.

"I wouldn't be talking," Melina shot back stopping in front of her table.

"Why shouldn't I? I am the new Women's Champion and your some worthless Diva so I can talk how ever I want to," she stood up and locked eyes with her.

"I will get that title back next week, you will see,"

"Keep wishing hunny,"

Nitro dragged Melina away as the red head sat back down satisfied with herself. Jeff shook his head and didn't do anything as she was the Champion and proud. She couldn't get her old title back since now it's a Smackdown title. Rachel could if she wanted to but she doesn't want to be a Diva.

An hour later they headed back to the hotel where David and Ellie started going to bed since it was already around midnight. Jeff and Jessica cuddled up on the couch as they started watching The Devil's Rejects. The twins were passed out so they didn't wake up to any of it.

"Today was pretty fun," Jeff said deciding to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I kicked Melina's ass which was really fun," Jessica replied.

"The fighting in you never wears out,"

"Nope, it will always be there,"

"That's pretty nifty," he laughed along with the red head.

"Nifty? Who the hell says that?"

"Me," he flashed a cheesy smile.

"You're such a dork,"

"So are you,"

"Not as big as you,"

"Yeah okay,"

There was a pause as they watched the movie for a bit. Jessica turned her head to face her husband of three years and kissed him on the lips then getting up.

"Well it's time for bed, early start tomorrow," the red head said.

"Alright, I'm going to finish this then come to bed,"

"Okay," she kissed him one more time. "Night and love ya,"

"Love ya to,"

He watched as she slipped in her pj's and laid her head on the pillow. About a half hour later he went to bed himself.

At around eight in the morning there was a knock on the door. The person couldn't stop knocking waking up three people. Ellie opened the door and smiled as Trish picked her up. David threw his twin's pillow at the two as Jeff just went back to sleep. Jessica came out of the bathroom with her hair in a pony tail and wore black sweatpants and a dark purple tank top.

"Thanks for wanting to come with me," Jessica said taking Ellie in her arms.

"No problem, an early work out is good for me," Trish said.

"Mommy, were you going?" Ellie asked.

"To work out with Auntie Trish, I'll be back later," the red head informed her.

"Can I go?"

"Nope, it's grown up stuff,"

"Okay,"

She jumped down from her mom's arms and headed back into bed with her pillow that she picked up. Jessica kissed her husband goodbye and then headed over to her children.

"Mommy will be back soon, be good for daddy and I love you," Jessica told the twins and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Bye," they said in unison.

"Bye,"

Trish linked arms with her best friend and they headed out of the hotel room. As they were about to head into the elevator someone speared the red head to the floor. Melina picked her up and tried to slam her head into the wall but Trish pushed her away.

"You fucking whore, your not part of this," Melina hissed.

"No, but I will be," Trish said and slapped her across the face.

"You chose to mess with me at the wrong time," Jessica said and punched her across the face. Melina held her face and took a swing next but missed. The red head kicked her in the stomach, kneed her in the face, and then punched her one more time in the face. "Get up and fight!"

"Jess that's enough," Trish tried to stop her.

"No, she deserves all of this," she was about to do more damage as Melina scurried away but someone picked her up.

"Put her down!"

"Put me down!"

Melina ran away as Trish tried making the man put her best friend down as she struggled to get out and chase Melina. Jessica was dropped to her feet and she turned around coming face to face with Randy Orton.

"What the hell do you want?" Jess spat.

"Stopping you from hurting Melina, save it for the ring," Randy shot back.

"It's none of your business what happens between me and her,"

"But it is to me," Lita said coming around the corner. "I saw her chase after you and I had Randy go after. Don't make you fight with Melina tomorrow on Raw easy,"

"Lita, why did you bring him? You know we all hate him,"

"He has changed. Just trust me okay,"

"Yeah, I know I can't have you or Rachel so let's just start over," Randy said.

"Can we talk about this later? I got to work off some steam,"

She pulled Trish in the elevator and they headed to the gym. They worked out for a good four hours none stop. With a little breaks here and there but for only five minutes. Jess had so much anger in her to get rid of and seeing Lita with Randy was weird to her.

"Can we stop now?" Trish asked out of breath as they finished running a mile and a half.

"Sure, Jeff probably is getting tired with the kids," Jessica said grabbing a towel.

"You always leave him with them,"

"Not all the time,"

"Most of the time,"

"Oh well he likes it. He gets a break for now on. I miss hanging out with them,"

"Alright, and I'll help sometimes,"

"Sweet!"

Jeff was relived to see Jessica and Trish come through the door. The red head ran into the bathroom before he could say anything. Trish was able to take Ellie out of his hands as David kept bothering about stupid stuff.

Fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing black low risers, Jeff's signature shirt in a tank top, and her hair in a braid.

"Sorry I was sweaty," Jessica said coming to the rescue and picked up David. "You can get in the shower now,"

"Thank you so much," Jeff said and kissed her on the lips. "Have fun,"

"Oh I will," she turned to her son. "So what did you do to your dad?"

"Bugged him," David replied smiling.

"How about you pop in the movie Dracula and we can all have some fun,"

"Okay!"

"You let them watch Dracula?" Trish asked surprised.

"Mhmm, they love this kind of stuff,"

"Just like there mom and dad,"

"Yup!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yeah I know it was a stupid place to leave off but the next chapter is going to be better I promise. Ha Randy is back! Will he be a faithful friend or go back to how he once was? You will have to see now won't you. **

**Sadie, Rachel wasn't here. Sorry. But not next chapter but the one after it is going to have the Hardy family for to Smackdown so Rachel and Dave will be back! Don't get too sad now. **

**Please review. It means a lot to me that you do. Plus it motivates me to update faster. **


	3. friend or foe?

Chapter three: friend or foe

After Jeff got out of the shower John came over and decided to hang out with his best friend. Ellie and David ended up passed out on the couch. Jessica and Trish placed them on their bed before they woke up. John took off his CG hat and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of the chair he was sitting on.

"So what's this I hear about Lita and Randy?" John asked striking up a conversation keeping his voice low.

"Lita said he's changed and I guess he wants to be our friend again," Jessica replied grabbing her Slipknot zip up sweatshirt as Jeff sat on the couch.

"Why does he want to be our friend again?" Jeff questioned next.

"No idea but it seems a bit weird to me," Trish answered and sat on her boyfriends lap.

"Let's see how things go on Raw tomorrow night," John said. "Then we can decide if he can be trusted,"

"Sounds good to me," Jess agreed.

"It's getting pretty late and we have to go back to our room and pack for the flight coming up. See you in Manhattan!" Trish said pulling her friends in a hug.

"Alright," she hugged Trish back then John. "We got to hang out soon. Just me and you like old times,"

"You got yourself a deal," John laughed.

The two left the room and the Hardy family decided it was time to start packing as well. The plane was leaving at eight and it was a quarter to seven.

In about a few hours they arrived at the new location of Raw. David and Ellie were still passed out once the plane landed. Jeff and Jess carried the two into there new rental and into the new hotel. Everyone ended up falling asleep once they arrived.

Birds chirped threw the open window of many hotel rooms. Jessica was one of the people who actually yelled at the birds to shut up and closed the window. She forgot she opened it last night since it was really hot. The red head took out her new book that she started to read which was Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. It was one of her favorite books by her favorite author Hunter S. Thompson.

"Hey baby," Jeff said walking over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, an hour later.

"Good morning," Jessica replied putting her book down. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yup, though it did go from hot to cold last night,"

"I opened the window when it got hot,"

"Oh," David woke up from his parents talking and decided to sit on his mom's lap placing his head on her shoulder.

"Nice of you to join us, David," the red head chuckled.

"Hi," David replied and put his feet on his father.

"I'm not a foot rest," Jeff retorted.

"You are now," he laughed.

Ellie woke up and joined her family as well. It was now family bonding time as Jeff called it and then turned into a tickle and pillow fight fest.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

It was now Raw and Jessica was getting ready for her match with Melina next. She went in the bathroom and came out wearing a black and dark purple plaid mini skirt, a dark purple bra type shirt, her hair in pigtail braids, and her title around her waist. Jeff whistled when she came out with David sitting on his lap.

"Looking hot, Jess," Jeff commented.

"Why thank you, I need to look better then Melina now don't I?" Jessica said slipping on her knee high boots.

"Your always looking hotter then her.

"Thanks, but I'm going to grab a quick snack at catering. Want anything?"

"Naw I'm good,"

"Can I go?" David asked.

"Me to?" Ellie begged.

"Of course, come on," their mom replied.

Jessica grabbed their little hands and headed over to catering. Randy and Lita happened to be sitting with Stacy and JTG. Seemed everyone was getting along. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before they could spot her. Randy happened to catch her and chased after her around the corner.

He turned her around as Ellie and David watched to see what would happen. They knew a bit about Randy and what he did to their mom a few years ago. 

"Jess can we talk?" Randy asked.

"Since you got me here already, why not," Jessica snapped.

"Can we just start over?"

"That's why you wanted to talk to me? To see if you could be my friend again?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Randall," she started using his first name making her kids laugh. "You'll have to prove to me that I can trust you. Until then I'm not giving you an answer,"

"Is that all? I have to prove my trust to you?"

"Mhmm, now good day,"

She walked away rolling her eyes and headed to her locker room. Jeff was gone and instead Melina was sitting on the couch filing her nails. Jessica made her twins go to John's locker room so nothing could happen to them. Melina looked up and smiled at the red head. A camera crew came in and informed Jess that it was a short skit they had over the title.

Once Raw came back on air King and J.R. started talking about Jess and Melina and the feud they have over the title. Jessica had to leave her locker room and before she was instructed to go back inside she switched her title to her shoulder and then walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" Jessica asked as Melina looked up.

"Just here to wish you good luck in your match against me tonight," Melina said standing up.

"I don't need luck,"

"Well you're going to tonight,"

"And what makes you think that?" Melina stared at the title before smiling and flipping her hair to her back.

"Tonight our rematch for the title will be in a steal cage and anything goes. Now I can take you on fair and square without you running away from me," she laughed.

"For one you ran away from me and two if you don't remember my specialty in a steal cage if you don't remember my match with Lita. So you're going to need the luck,"

"We'll see now won't we? Just remember anything goes,"

"Don't worry I won't forget,"

Melina left the locker room and the crowd cheered as Jessica threw her water bottle at Melina hitting her in the back. The red head laughed and as she turned around she slammed the door in her face.

John called her cell for her to head over to his locker room. He wanted to talk to her about what just happened and Jeff had a match with Carlito.

"Nice skit with Melina," John commented.

"Thanks and how come she had to make it a steal cage match?" Jessica questioned.

"Because she thinks she is tough. If you read her blog on the internet she has been training really hard this week to beat you,"

"Ha, like she could win,"

"I'll be right back. Got a match with Carlito," Jeff interrupted.

"Alright, hurry back my match is after yours and I want you there,"

"Okay," he kissed her on the lips. "If I can I would love to be at your side," then headed out the door.

"Mommy can I go hang out with Stacy?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, and who do you want to hang out with David?"

"Triple H and Shawn!"

"Be right back John,"

He nodded as they left. Stacy and Jessica talked for a bit after she dropped her daughter off. David kept whining that his mom was taking too long so she had to leave. They past a nearby monitor and Jeff and Carlito were going off and on with punches. She knew he wasn't going to be able to be at her side.

Degeneration X's door was opened when they arrived. Jessica fixed her Hardy pendant, which was exactly as Jeff's which she never took off, around her neck and headed in. Hunter pulled her in once she entered. Shawn went to David first.

"Nice to see you finally," Hunter chuckled as she hugged him back.

"I'm glad your knee is better," Jess said smiling.

"Yeah it's good to be back,"

"It sure is,"

"Jess, where's my hug?" Shawn asked.

"Right here," he pulled her in a tight hug.

"Excited for you and Melina's match?

"Yeah she is!" David answered for his mom.

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

Jessica took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts on what she was going to ask them. The word no floated in her head but the word yes was in her heart as they were really good friends with her and always will have her back.

"Do you guys want to be at my side for the steal cage match I got with Melina next? Jeff can't make it since he is kinda beat up," Jessica asked.

"We would love to," Hunter said.

"Can't you only have one person go out?" Shawn wondered.

"Oh shit, yes. Which one of you wants to go out here with me?" Jessica said.

"I want to stay with Shawn!" David said. "I still like you too Hunter, Shawn is funnier,"

"There you have it. I'll go with you," Triple H said. "That reminds me, I have a present for you," he grabbed something from his bag and the red head smiled. In his hands was his sledge hammer he always used.

"Oh my gosh Hunter! I don't know what to say," she took it and couldn't stop smiling.

"Say nothing, let's go kick Melina's ass,"

The red head kissed her son goodbye and headed to the curtain. Jeff came in and they talked about Hunter going out to the ring with her. He was fine with it and they had a quick make out session as Melina headed out to the ring with Nitro at her side. She picked up a mic and put it to her lips.

Backstage Jess and Hunter watched a monitor and were handed microphones as the crowd booed Melina before she could talk.

"Tonight I will face Jess to win my title back!" Melina started. "It will be a steal cage match with anything goes. What she doesn't know is my man Nitro here will be in the steal cage with me,"

"So Jessica, get ready for the biggest ass kicking of your life time!" Nitro yelled. Jessica's music hit which was now Jeff's. They decided to have the same entrance with a video of the two together.

"Melina, Melina, Melina, what am I going to do with you?" Jessica asked shaking her head. "See I already knew about your little Nitro. But see I have two friends with me," the crowd cheered as she took the sledge hammer out from behind her back. Melina and Nitro looked scared. "One of my friends happens to by this sledgehammer and one of my best friends… Triple H!" His music went off and he walked out as the crowd cheered. The two walked to the middle of the ramp.

"Get ready for the biggest ass kicking in your life time, Nitro," Hunter spat back at him as he had a scared expression.

They entered the ring and the Cage was lowered. A ref ordered Hunter and Nitro on the sides of the ring before the match started. Jessica handed him her title and the bell rang. The red head lunged at Melina and started punching her over and over again on the mat. Next she picked her up by the hair only to be pushed down on the mat.

Melina elbow dropped Jess and then put her in a submission hold. Jessica was able to get out of it and scurried to the side of the ring where her sledgehammer was. Melina realized what she was doing and grabbed her leg pulling her towards Nitro.

"Can't get away from me now can you?" Melina taunted as she put her foot on her neck as the ref counted to three and she had to let go.

"The match just started bitch, you have no idea what I can do," Jessica shot back and jumped to her feet. She kicked Melina in the stomach and she leaned forward into a quick girls DDT. The red head pushed her into the top ropes and used Stacy's move with her foot into her neck, stretching out her long legs. "How do you like being choked you stupid skank?"

"Look over here Jessica!" Nitro yelled trying to distract her as she kept choking Melina after the ref told her to stop. "Your never going to win. Melina will get her title back,"

"Shut up Nitro I have had enough of you," she looked over at Hunter and nodded. "Bu-bye,"

Hunter and Nitro started squaring off outside the ring as the woman fought inside the ring. Jessica had enough of Melina and picked her up. Next she walked a little closer to the ropes and threw her on the steel cage where she fell face first after hitting the side of the cage head first. The red head laughed and jumped out of the ring and bashed Melina's head into the cage once again, splitting her head open.

Ten minutes passed of the woman fighting and Melina's blood was getting everywhere. Jessica had tiny tricklets of blood coming from her fists and forehead. Nitro was out cold and Triple H continued to cheer Jess on.

Finally the match was coming to an end as the red head laid on the floor by her sledgehammer and Melina getting ready to attack. As she ran towards her, Jess grabbed her hammer and slammed it right in Melina's stomach making her fall backwards and on to the mat clutching her stomach. For her last and final move she hit the Swanton Bomb and won the match.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Jessica!" Lillian announced as the cage was raised and her belt was handed to her.

"You did great kid," Hunter said coming into the ring.

"Thanks, and you sledgehammer is pretty fun to use," Jess said a little out of breath.

"Told ya so. Now let's get you back to Jeff,"

"Okay,"

The crowd cheered as she walked up the ramp holding her title and hammer up high. Triple H smiling while holding the sledgehammer as well.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How was that chapter for ya? Didn't think I would have a long one now did ya? In the beginning of the chapter I was having a bit of trouble on what to write but now I got the hang of it later in the chapter as you can. The match kinda sucked but hey I'm half asleep. Next time it will be a lot better. **

**Sadie, Rachel and Dave and Charlie are coming back in the next chapter so keep a look out for them. Oh and part of the story is going to feature the kids. It's going to be so cute lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love how I get lots of reviews and let's keep it coming okay? **


	4. Hardy's reunited

Chapter four: Hardy's reunited!

The family arrived at Smackdown about an hour before it started. Matt and Ashley were waiting for them at the entrance. Ashley married Matt about a year ago so Jess and Ashley were now sisters. Matt and Jeff shared a hug as the woman did.

"Auntie!" Ellie said smiling as Ashley picked her up.

"Uncle!" David said as Matt picked him up.

"Look we found our own babysitters for tonight," Jess joked.

"Very funny but I don't think so," Matt shot back.

"Why, we could use a break,"

"So, I would hate to have kids,"

"What's wrong with having a kid?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, they get so annoying,"

"What if I wanted a kid?"

"You wouldn't,"

"Time to go," Jeff advised. "Have fun,"

He laughed as they started bickering back and fourth. Jessica led them over to the locker room which was labeled Bautista. She knocked softly and heard someone running around and two other people shouting just a bit. Jeff shifted on his feet before the door opened revealing a very tired Rachel.

"Hey Jess and Jeff," Rachel greeted hugging them both.

"Girl you look so tired," Jess commented as they entered the room.

"Well Dave has been stressing over his match tonight with the Undertaker and Charlie can't seem to calm down,"

"I'm so sorry, but don't think I'm going to watch them,"

"Oh I don't, I got Kristal asking if she can watch him,"

"Sweet,"

"Hey Charlie," Ellie said.

"Hey guys," Charlie replied.

"Want to go play trucks; my dad got a new one for me!" David asked.

"Sure!"

"Can I play too?" Ellie smiled innocently,"

"Okay," they said in unison.

Ellie and David grabbed trucks from the duffle bag Jeff was holding as he started talking to Dave. Rachel and Jessica sat on the couch and talked for a bit. Dave decided it would be funny and started throwing spit balls at his wife and friend.

"He did not just do that," the red head said laughing.

"He can't even do it right! Doesn't he know I was the best spit ball thrower in our school?" Rachel said.

"Nope, but why don't you show him,"

"Good idea," Rachel grabbed a straw and paper and hit him in the eye.

"Nice shot," Jeff commented as Dave wiped it off his eye.

"Thanks,"

"You're going to regret that," Dave said.

"Why, what are you going to do? Miss me again?"

"No, but you got five seconds to run,"

Rachel smiled and ran out the locker room with Dave chasing her. Jessica laughed as you could hear Rachel laughing down the hall as Dave still chased her. Jeff sat next to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"You know what," Jeff started.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"We haven't had "alone" time in a long time," he smiled as she looked at him wondering what he meant then understood.

"True, and I do miss it a lot,"

"How about we get Matt and Ashley to watch the kids tonight so we can go have a little fun,"

"Only if they will, remember Matt hates kids,"

"Not his niece or nephew, trust me they will,"

"Alright let's go tell Rachel and Dave were going to talk to Matt and Ashley real fast,"

"Okay,"

The couple came back and Rachel was a bit wet. It seemed Dave poured his water bottle all over her head for some laughs.

"Rachel, were gunna go talk to Matt and Ashley for a bit. We can catch up later," Jessica said and hugged her friend.

"Alright, just come and saw hi again before leaving," Rachel replied.

"Don't worry we wont,"

"See you later, Dave," Jeff said and they did a quick handshake.

"Yeah, see ya," Dave said.

Jeff and Jess left the locker room with Ellie and David following behind them. Ashley was careering a duffle bag when they passed. She grabbed the red head and headed into the locker room then into the bathroom. Matt was sitting on the couch watching the monitor.

"Hey bro," Matt greeted as Jeff sat next to him.

"Hey," Jeff said and then decided to ask the question. "You wanna watch Ellie and David tonight?"

"Why?"

"So Jess and I can have some fun,"

"I wanna have fun," David said putting himself into the conversation.

"Same here!" Ellie agreed.

"You will tonight with your Uncle Matt and Aunt Ashley," Jeff answered.

"No, Ashley and I got some things to do," Matt snapped.

"Come on man, you can do those things some other time. We can't,"

"I don't care, no,"

"Fine then we'll have a tag team match for it,"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, are you up to it? It will be me and Jess vs. you and Ashley,"

"Alright you're on,"

Ashley and Jessica decided to wear the same thing but a little different. Jessica wore a black and light blue pleated mini skirt, her Hardy pendant around her neck, knee high boots, light blue bra type shirt, and her hair long and curly. Ashley wore the exact thing from the boots to the necklace but it was pink. Matt and Jeff wore their original ring attire.

Ashley looked at the brother's and knew something happened as they were in the bathroom.

"So what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"There's a tag team match coming up between us," Matt answered.

"Why?"

"The winner has to watch Ellie and David," Jeff added.

"Were wrestling to see who takes care of our kids?" Jessica questioned shocked.

"Yeah, and don't worry tonight we will win and have some fun later,"

"Okay, but just remember our friendship can not be ruined over this,"

"It won't, were family. All our frustrations can be taken out and no one will get mad for the loss," Ashley agreed.

Ellie and David stared at their parents then to Matt and Ashley. They had no idea what was going to happen and kinda didn't like how they were wrestling over them.

A few minutes later it was time for the match. Ashley and Matt headed out first then Jessica and Jeff went. Rachel agreed to watch over Ellie and David as they went to wrestle.

The crowd cheered as the Hardy's stared each other down. Jess and Ashley decided to go first.

"I think I have an idea," Jessica said as they waited for the ref to ring the bell.

"What?" Ashley asked as the bell rang.

"Do you want to watch Ellie and David tonight?" the red head circled the blonde.

"Yes, I really do,"

"Then we do this match our way, follow along,"

"You got it,"

The red head locked up in the middle with her new sister and pushed her into the turnbuckles. She flipped Ashley and she landed on her back in pain. Ashley got up clothes lined the red head. Next she tagged in Matt as Jess tagged in Jeff. The men went at it in the ring now.

After a few minutes Jessica blind tagged herself in which shocked Matt and Jeff and Ashley got in the ring. With a quick gentle twist of fate Jess got the three count. She helped Ashley up and they laughed when Matt and Jeff were confused.

"Yay um we planned to see who would win," Jessica said.

"Mhmm, I wanted to watch Ellie and David tonight so we planned to have her win," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Jeff said as they walked to the back.

"You guys are cruel," Matt said frowning.

"Cheer up man, the kids are a handful,"

"Thanks for the reminder,"

"I'll see you guys around, Ashley and I are going to pick up the kids," Jessica informed the men.

"Don't get too sad now Matt," Ashley joked and linked arms with her sister before they both placed their titles around their waists.

As they walked a camera crew followed them and they ended up running into Melina, Mercury, and Nitro. Glares were traded off as the Diva's stared at each other. Jessica smiled before saying anything.

"If it isn't miss golden girl," Jessica started. "What are you doing here on Smackdown?"

"Does it matter to you?" Melina snapped.

"As a matter of fact it does. There are no whore's allowed on Smackdown,"

"Then what is Ashley doing here. She was just on the cover of playboy,"

"I better watch it if I were you," Ashley barked. "You just did something similar now didn't you?"

"What I did was totally different from posing in playboy. My body is sacred and only Nitro gets to see it,"

"Yeah that's why you showed off your naked body to every Superstar when you got painted,"

"I remember that, Jeff and I took pictures of her flirting with the paint dude. He commented on her boobs which was really hilarous," the red head said laughing.

"He didn't see my body," Melina defended even though she just lied.

"Mhmm, okay. Say whatever you will, but deep down you know I'm right,"

Jessica patted Melina's head before following Ashley to Rachel and Dave's locker room. Melina glared as the two disappeared around the corner and Nitro looked at her weirdly. The camera crew walked away capturing that last moment of MNM looking at each other.

Dave opened the door to the two women Hardy's and they walked into the room. Ellie and David were fast asleep on the couch curled up with each other's baby blankets.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes, where did you get the blankets?" Jessica whispered back.

"Went in your locker room, Dave watched and took a few pictures of them sleeping while I was gone,"

"Thank you so much for watching them and we will catch up tomorrow morning,"

"Alright, we can go bowling or something,"

"Sounds fun,"

"Can I join? It can be a girl's day out," Ashley suggested.

"Of course you can!" Rachel answered. "See you guys tomorrow,"

The red head picked Ellie up and made sure the blanket still was wrapped around her body as Ashley did the same with David.

Jeff and Matt were talking about the match and tonight when the girls walked in. Jessica laid Ellie down on the couch and Jeff smiled at how cute his twins looked sleeping. Matt even thought they looked pretty cute and thought tonight wasn't going to be bad as he thought.

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOO**

**That was probably the worst place to stop a chapter. The next chapter though will be part of Smackdown, later that night, in the morning, and a cute part of the twins with Matt and Ashley. It's going to rock. Oh and I'm really sorry for the long update. It might happen a lot because my motivation is kinda gone at the moment and I'm not at home as much anymore. So please forgive me. **

**Sadie, okay Rachel and Dave weren't in it that much but I promise the next chapter is going to be better cause it will be the last time we see Rachel and Dave for a little bit but we will still hear from her and Charlie. : **

**Please review. It means so much to me that you do. I think I always say that but it is true and you readers rock. This story wouldn't be able to last this long if it wasn't for you. Much love to all of you. **


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter five: kidnapped

Jessica and Jeff packed up their stuff and made sure they didn't forget anything. Matt was still a little down that he had to watch his niece and nephew but got over it. Ashley hugged her sister. Matt gave them each a hug as well.

"Are you going to be good for Ashley and Matt?" Jessica asked bending down by her children, still wearing her ring attire.

"Yes," the two said in unison.

"Okay, now give mommy a hug and kiss," they hugged her at the same time and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you,"

"Love you too," they continued to say together.

"Promise me to make your uncle do everything," Jeff joked after hugging and kissing the two.

"Okay!"

"Only kidding,"

"We know dad," Ellie said.  
"Love you both,"

"Love you to,"

Ashley and Matt waved goodbye as they left the locker room before Smackdown was over. The red head drove to the hotel as Jeff took a quick nap in the car. He always fell asleep in car rides when he wasn't the one driving.

In a matter of minutes they arrived and headed up to the room quickly. Having the kids gone, it was now very quite. Jessica crept into the bedroom as Jeff put their duffle bags and title cases on the floor.

"Jeff get in here," Jessica demanded. He opened the bedroom door and noticed a single purple light in the dark.

"Oh so were doing it this way now are we?" Jeff laughed as he closed the door.

"Mhmm," the red head giggled and kept walking away as her husband came forward.

"Stay still woman,"

"Not uh," he finally grabbed her and noticed she wore a light purple bedroom corset.

"You had to wear this one didn't you," he asked fingering the lace up in the back.

"Yes I did," his hand trailed down and he noticed she wore the matching underwear with it.

He picked her up so she straddled his waist and laid her down on the bed, giving her soft kisses on her neck. Jessica lifted his head and kissed him passionately. She let how much she loved him and Jeff returned the favor.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

In the morning there was a knock at the door. Jessica slipped on some black booty shorts and a black tank top. She kissed Jeff on the forehead before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked wondering what the people wanted.

"Your time is up," a man said and knocked the red head out. She landed with a loud thump which made Hardy shoot out of bed.

"Hurry up man!" the other guy yelled. "Jeff probably heard that,"

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can,"

By the time Jeff got out there they were just disappearing around the corner and down the stairs. He rushed after them but it was too late. They already disappeared.

He quickly ran to his brother's room and wouldn't stop knocking until Matt opened the door. Ellie and David were still sleeping as Ashley and Matt were the only ones awake.

"What is it man? It looks like you just had a heart attack," Matt said motioning his brother to get inside.

"It's Jess, someone took her. They took my wife!" Jeff yelled clutching his brother's shirt. Ashley got up from sitting on the floor.

"Do you know who took her?" Ashley asked concerned.

"No, I need to get her back,"

"Ashley stay here, me and Jeff are going to look for her," Matt said.

"Okay but go get Dave, he can help too and make Rachel and Charlie come down here,"

"See you in a bit," he pecked her on the lips before leaving.

Dave was already waiting for the brothers in his hotel. Ashley called Rachel and quickly explained everything as fast as she could. Charlie was sleeping in his mom's arms when they came up.

"Check different hotels. It had to be a Superstar," Rachel suggested. "No fan would be able to get past security on our levels,"

"What wrestler would steal my wife!?" Jeff shot back with anger. He was so pissed off and nervous.

"Calm down man, we'll find her," Dave said.

"Like that's going to help. He won't calm down," Matt said.

"Jeff, seriously just calm down. That's all you need to do right now," Rachel advised. "Jess would want you to," with that Rachel headed to Ashley's room.

"Come on, let's go," Dave said and closed the hotel room door.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The red head woke up and noticed her mouth was duct taped shut and her hands and feet were tied up. She was sitting in the back seat of a car and heard two men and a woman talking. Jessica tried as best as she could to free her hands but it didn't work. The woman turned around and smiled at her.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon," the woman said and moved hair away from the red head's face. Jess glared at her and started to growl.

"I think she's part dog," one of the men said laughing.

"Well she does look like one,"

"Nice one,"

"Oh look she's trying to say something," the woman laughed again and listened to the muffles of Jessica's voice from the tape.

Jess remembered something her best friend's boyfriend taught her on how to get out of the duct tape on your mouth. She quickly started licking the tape not caring how gross it tasted and soon she slipped it off using her tong. The red head got a huge pile of spit in her mouth and quickly hacked it at the woman.

"How's that precious?" Jessica spat with a smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that," the woman hissed and smacked her across the face.

"She better be lucky we didn't take her kids," the other man finally spoke.

"Touch them and you die," Jess threatened and with one powerful kick she broke the rope bonds on her feet and kicked the chick in the side.

"I thought you said it would have held her!?" the woman yelled.

"I didn't know she was this strong," the man shot back.

They quickly tied her back up and taped her mouth again. Not thinking about how she could easily get it off again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay don't kill me. This chapter is short, I know but there wasn't that much motivation or inspiration. I had a quick twist to add to the story since I haven't had one in ages. So I thought about it and decided it was a good part of the story and decided to forget my other planes and go with this. **

**Sadie, so Rachel and Dave and Charlie weren't in it that much. Please forgive me but they will in the next chapter. Actually it will mostly be Jeff, Matt, Ashley, Dave, and Rachel since they are the only ones who can help Jess now lol. **

**Please review. I only got what one review from Sadie but it didn't even work. So please review and let me know how my story is going. It means so much to me when you guys review. It brings happiness to my day. **


	6. save me

Chapter six: save me

Jessica ended up falling asleep as the car stopped at the arena. The woman got out first and the two men carried the red head inside. They dropped her off in the basement and tied her to a chair. Jess started waking up as the woman and men took off their masks. Her eyes grew the size of dinner plates as she stared at the three. It even made her more shocked to see that it wasn't MNM.

"What the hell," the red head started. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we have our reasons," the woman said.

"There is no reason you had to do this, were friends,"

"Hey we were never friends!" one of the men shouted and glared right at her.

"This is fucking bullshit. Let me go right now,"

"What are you going to do hmm? There is no way out," the girl laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXO

Jeff, Matt, Dave, and Rachel all drove around looking for Jessica. They took turns calling her cell and pretty soon her cell was turned off. The younger Hardy got so fed up with this. He turned back to the hotel and didn't go to his floor but the top floor.

He continued to knock on the door constantly until Nitro opened the door. Jeff punched him across the face and continued his assault on him. Dave couldn't get him off him and he had to fight off Mercury. Melina was about to attack Rachel but noticed she tried to stop it and even though she hated her she didn't do anything.

"Dave, Jeff get off them!" Rachel yelled. The men were ignoring her. "Did you hear me!? Stop this right now!" still she was being ignored. Melina rolled her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Melina said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel yelled. Matt seemed just to be coming up to the room and had a popsicle in his hand and he was happily eating it. Rachel glared at him and he quickly threw the Popsicle in the hallway and smiled.

"What have you done with my wife?" Jeff asked grabbing the front of Melina's shirt and she whimpered under him.

"I didn't do anything now let me go!" she yelled and slapped him. He was about to hit her but Rachel stepped in front of him.

"Control this brother of yours!" Rachel demanded and Matt held Jeff back as Dave was impressed by his wife. "Now they didn't take her. Now come on,"

"Yes they did. I know they did. Now where the hell is she!?" his anger couldn't be controlled and MNM seemed to be backing off.

"No we didn't now get the hell out of here before we call security," Nitro said.

Dave and Matt dragged Jeff out of the hotel room as Rachel said sorry and she didn't want that to happen. Even if she did hate MNM she did what she thought was right and Melina seemed to understand but still wanted payback and Rachel agreed.

The next day came along and Jeff headed straight to McMahon's office to make a match against Nitro or someone to get rid of his anger. Vince didn't agree and instead made him put up his title against Chris Masters. Jeff was even angrier but was happy he had a match.

Ashley arrived at the arena with David, Ellie, and Charlie. The twins wanted to see their mother but no matter what they couldn't. Ashley kept running out of excuses why and just gave them to Jeff and Charlie to Rachel and Dave.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Ellie asked still in her pink footsie pj's and her pink baby blanket was being held with her arm as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Her hair was in a messy ponytail from sleeping with it in.

"She's a bit busy right now with her new storyline she has," Jeff said lying to his kids.

"Not true. Auntie Ashley said she was getting ready for her match," David shot back. He still whore his blue footsie pj's and his blue baby blanket was wrapped around him, as his hair was a bit messy.

"Well the truth is," he took a deep breath and knelt down by his twins. "Your mom was kidnapped last night but some superstar on Raw. I think it was because they want a crack at her title but I'm trying to get her back," the two seemed to take it well and didn't cry or nothing.

"Can we help?"

"Yes, if you want you can try and help Uncle Matt find her,"

"Okay! Beat you to her!" Ellie said and took her brothers hand and they ran out of the locker room to meet their uncle Matt.

Jeff laughed as he heard his older brother racing the twins down the hall. He got into his ring attire and waited for his and Chris Masters match to begin. John and Trish were with Jeff to make sure he was alright. They took a break from looking as they had a match after his in a mixed tag team match against Torrie and Carlito.

All around the arena Matt and the twins were looking for Jess. As he turned his head for one second Ellie and David were gone. Their blankets were left on the floor and he knew in his mind his brother was going to kill him for losing the kids.

Ellie and David ran hand in hand. They knew they could do better if they weren't with their uncle but also knew they were going to get in a lot of trouble. David had the idea of going into the air vents that led all around the arena.

"David, I'm scared," Ellie said crawling in the air vents behind him.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'm here," David said and as they passed a vent, Ellie heard someone whimper. She looked down and noticed her mom was in the basement tied to a chair with a man and a woman she recognized surrounding her.

"Mommy!" she yelled. Jessica heard her daughter and looked all around.

"Quiet!" David yelled and covered her mouth. The red head looked up and noticed a little girls face over the vent and then a little boy covering her mouth. The man and woman looked up to and didn't see anything.

"Mommy's down there,"

"Let's go tell daddy,"

The two hurried out of the vent and ran into Matt as they tried to get to the locker room. He handed them their blankets as they explained everything to him. Jeff was not in the locker room but was waiting for Chris to come out.

Trish and John were sitting on the couch and stared at them wondering if anything came up. Matt sat down in a chair as his niece and nephew explained everything.

"We have to run and tell Jeff quick!" Trish said standing up.

"I'll do it," Matt offered.

"No I will, you should find Dave and Rachel tell them to meet us down by the basement doors while I get Jeff," John said. "Make sure these two are with someone that can watch over them,"

"I can do it while you're gone," Ashley said walking in the room. "Sorry but Rachel wanted me to watch Charlie and I just got finished,"

"Alright, I'll help since you have to get Charlie again," Trish said laughing.

"Sweet, now break!" Ashley started laughing and everyone looked at her like she was on some sort of drug. "What? I've always wanted to do that,"

"Okay then," John said pausing. "Break!" he busted out laughing and left the locker room with Matt.

Jeff just won his match as John came running down the ramp. Cena told Jeff everything and some joy filled his heart. They ran up the ramp and all the way to the basement to see everyone already there.

In a matter of minutes they were in the basement and surrounded the man and woman. Everyone was shocked to see who it was and couldn't get over it. Jeff untied Jess as John Matt, and Dave took over the guy as Trish, Ashley, and Rachel took the woman.

Jessica held on to Jeff and started crying. She was so happy to be in the one she loves arms again. Ellie and David hugged their mom as well as she thanked them for letting her know they found her.

"Why the hell did you do this?" Jeff asked, his anger returning as he turned towards the kidnappers as the red head held on to him.

"For her precious title of course," the woman laughed. "I'll do whatever it takes to wear Jess down until she's weak enough not to be able to defend it,"

"You're crazy," Rachel said looking at her in disgust.

"What do you expect, it's Mickie James," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"But what I don't understand is why were you in on it Randall? I thought you wanted to be friends again?"

"I would do anything for sex, you know that red," Randy replied laughing.

"That's it; I want you two in a mixed gender tag team match next week on Raw!" Jeff said.

"Bring it on," Mickie said.

"And just because I want you untouched, I wont let them touch you till after you lose on our match," Jessica said.

Everyone left the basement and finished up Raw before going back to the hotel. No one really knew about the kidnap and they wanted to keep it that way since it didn't last very long and they were getting their revenge, but if Vince wanted the story line then they would have to tell.

At the hotel Ellie and David went straight to bed as Jessica and Jeff cuddled on the couch. They watched TV quietly as the twins went to sleep; they were very tired after running around when they found their mom. The red head was happy to be away from Randy and Mickie and the other guy she never knew about and to be home.

"I'm so happy to be back and away from that psycho," Jessica said quietly.

"Same here, I have never been more worried, angry, and scared all at the same time," Jeff replied and kissed her head.

"In my heart I knew you went looking for me right away even if you didn't wake up early enough, but still I knew you loved me too much to let anyone take me,"

"How did you even hear someone knocking? It had to be the softest knock,"

"Well I do have good hearing, and you kinda don't," she laughed joking around.

"Oh want to crack jokes now huh," he smiled.

"Mhmm," the red head stuck her tongue out at him and he started poking her sides which made her peal into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the night the too fooled around before going to bed, happy to be together again and not ever going to let the other one out of his or her sight.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXO**

**Not much to say right now, just having a bit of trouble right now with this story. So forgive me for this chapter being so retarded. The next chapter though is going to be like three months later and it's going to be kinda up to date with Raw right now, since I'm starting to get a little writers block, so let's see what happens.**

**Sadie, yes I know this chapter sucks and Rachel and Dave weren't in it that much. But I promise they will be when it's only those two and Jess and Jeff. Please forgive me. **

**Review now!**


	7. losing the gold

Chapter seven: losing the gold

**Remember this story now takes place 3 months later, so basically it's going to be up to date with Raw. So I hope you like it!**

There was many knocks on the door as Jessica was just waking up. Jeff was still fast asleep and only David was awake with his mother. The red head opened the door still a little bit tired and groaned as she saw a hyper Shad and JTG. They smiled and her and walked into the hotel room.

David looked at them in awe as he loved the clothes and jewelry they wore. He stood in between Shad and JTG realizing he was super short compared to him and Cryme Tyme let out a little chuckle as Jess sipped down some coffee.

"What are you guys doing here?" the red head asked.

"Since we have a match tonight and we haven't hung out wit chu in awhile, we thought you should turn ghetto for the night," Shad said smiling.

"You're joking right?"

"Naw girl, you're going to look fione tonight!" JTG said a little too loud as he said fine, waking up the other twin.

"Are you guys on any drugs? You do know Jeff has a match and I plan to be at his side and I don't dress like your women do,"

"Then you can be ghetto goth, how's that?" Shad asked. Jessica thought about it for awhile.

"Alright fine, but it has to be later. I promised Ellie and David I would hang out with them today,"

"Coo, see you later," JTG said as he and Shad hugged her.

"Peace!"

She shook her head as they left singing a song which had to deal with her and adding a bit of ghetto ness to her wardrobe for the night. David smiled wide at her and Ellie begged to be picked up. Jessica lifted her up and grabbed David's hand as they went into the rather large living room.

About two hours later Jeff decided to finally wake up when it was around noon. Jessica already had her shower along with the kids and wore black sweatpants with Jeff Hardy's new shirt in a tank top, and her Hardy pendant that she never took off around her neck. Ellie wore a pink dress as David wore blue jeans and a green shirt.

Jeff kissed his wife good morning and grabbed a piece of cheese out of the refrigerator. The red head laughed and grabbed a slice of cheese her self.

"Anything planned for the day babe?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just going to hang out with the kids for today and then Cryme Tyme wants to take me shopping for some odd reason," Jessica replied resting her head on his chest.

"Whatcha doing with the kids?"

"Probably taking them bowling, then coming back home to watch a movie then go shopping and then Raw,"

"Nice, well I'll tag along for the bowling but I'm still very sore from last night at One Night Stand,"

"I was so proud of you when you won!"

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get that prize you were going to give me after the match,"

"Oh don't worry there are other times," she winked and laughed.

"Of course we do,"

Jessica kissed him one more time and headed into the bathroom for a shower. She came out wearing pink and black pleated capries and a black tank top. Her hair was in a long braid and she had a touch of black and pink makeup on. Ellie was wearing yet another pink dress as David wore jeans and a black t shirt. Jeff wore his usual black baggy pants and white beater.

They headed to the bowling alley and had the workers make sure fans didn't bother them while they were there since it was for family bonding time.

"Come on Jeff don't suck this time," Jessica said ten minutes into the game. Jeff kept getting gutter balls as everyone else was doing better.

"Ha, ha very funny," Jeff said as she laughed a bit. He rolled the ball and managed to hit one pin this time. "Yes I got one pin!"

"Daddy, stick to wrestling," Ellie said getting ready for her turn.

"Alright fine, you stick to bowling then,"

"I will," she rolled her ball and ended up getting a strike.

"See why can't I do that?"

"Cause you're not smart like us," David replied laughing.

"He got you there," Jessica said as she noticed Ellie was winning.

"Just wait, I'll get you all back," Jeff shot back and watched as the game was coming to an end.

After about two hours of bowling they all headed back to the hotel. There they had a quick snack and watched a bit of TV.

Shad and JTG ended up barging into the hotel room as Jeff and Jessica were playing hot hands. David and Ellie were watching as their parents slapped each others hands back and fourth and wondered why that was so fun and tried it out themselves but ended up hating it.

The red head was picked up off the floor and dragged out of the hotel. She yelled goodbye to her family and laughed as Cryme Tyme was carrying her to the car they had outside.

They headed over to a few stores around the mall that was close to the hotel. Jessica liked only a little bit of the clothes but the JTG made her love everything which made her always double over with laughter.

"You guys, this isn't really my style," the red head protested as she laughed again.

"Come on baby girl, just one night," Shad said handing her a pair of Apple Bottom jeans.

"Before I thought it would be a good idea but now I don't think so," she looked at a shirt which didn't seem like a shirt but a bra in ripped style. "Yeah I really don't like this,"

"Let me pick it out for chu," JTG said grabbing a pink tanktop/bellyshirt which said Baby Phat in silver with a very cute mini blue jean skirt with Baby Phat on the butt in pink.

"That is actually cute," the red head said grabbing the clothes.

"Knew you'd like what I pick out," he smiled.

"Ass," Shad said shaking his head and found a pink BP hat that matched the outfit. "Throw this on with it,"

"Thanks babe,"

Jessica headed into the dressing room and liked what she saw. She paid for her new clothing and headed back to the hotel noticing there was about an hour before Raw started and it took at least a half hour to get there. Jeff and the kids already left and the red head quickly headed over to the arena.

She changed into the mini blue jean skirt with Baby Phat on the butt in pink, the pink BP tanktop/belly shirt with BP written in silver and the pink hat that matched it. The red head curled her hair and added pink knee high boots to her outfit with some silver eye liner.

Jeff whistled as he saw her and loved her outfit. She kissed him on the lips and then hugged Matt.

"Are you guys ready for your match tonight?" Jessica asked as Ellie and David hugged their mom and stood by her side.

"Sure, Vince is acting a bit strange lately ever since Bobby got his title back," Matt answered.

"Well try not to get on his bad side, I'm afraid he might put me in a match tonight for my belt and I don't want to wrestle tonight," Ellie handed her mom her title as she placed it around her waist.

"You might have to wrestle; he is making everyone with a title wrestle tonight just because he got his taken away. I swear he is nuts!" Jeff said shaking his head.

"Great, and oh don't you love the outfit?"

"Sure," Matt said taking a glance at it as he saw Vince coming towards them out of the corner of his eye.

"It's hot!" Jeff commented and picked Ellie up as David was lifted up into his mom's arms.

Vince stopped when he saw the three and noticed the titles. He glared holes into all three titles and then looked up at the Champs. Cade and Trevor Murdoch were just approaching as everyone looked at each other.

"So you like being champs huh!?" Vince snapped. "Strutting around showing off those titles like you are the best thing there is. Well let me tell you something," he paused. "I'm the Chairman I am better then all of you even without a title!" Ellie squeaked in fright and hid her face in her dads shoulder.

"You need to calm down Vince," Jessica started. "Everyone has their wins and their loses you happened to lose last night and it's done. So just get over it,"

"No one has ever been able to beat you for that title have they? Well let me tell you something miss redhead. Tonight it will be you and Victoria for that Women's Championship. Oh yeah that's right," he looked at her evilly and a bit psychotic.

"Hold it Vince; don't give her a title defense just because she tried telling you to calm down. You lost your title. Big deal, it happens to everyone," Jeff shot back in defense.

"You got a mouth on you two now don't you. Then fine. You and Matt can defend your titles against-"he paused trying to think of a tag team.

"What about us?" Trevor spoke up.

"Fine, against them,"

He smiled one more time and left. Cade and Trevor smiled at each other and then looked at the Hardy's. Jeff and Matt were still a bit beat up from last night and the two looked at each other with sadness.

"We came over to ask you guys for a match against those titles. But we wanted to wrestle you when you were full of health not beat up like this. I'm sorry," Cade said.

"Whatever," Matt said.

"The match has been made. All we have to do is fight fair and square," Jeff added.

"Right, see you in the ring,"

They walked away talking about their strategy to win the titles as the Hardy's headed over to the locker room.

John and Trish came into the locker room a bit pissed off. John had to defend his title as well and Trish just hated how Vince was acting. He couldn't get over one title loss and because of it the whole locker room had to suffer cause of him.

"If only I was a guy and I could rip Vince to shreds," Trish said using her hands to act like she was ripping him into shreds.

"Calm down blondie. By the end of the night Vince will get what's coming to him," Jessica replied.

"Yeah he better. But I'm going to be at your side when you fight Victoria. She is a nasty bitch!" everyone turned to look at her and the twins eyes grew wide. "Just kidding I said witch,"

"Girl you need to watch that tongue," John said as he started a conversation with Jeff and Matt.

"Sorry babe, it just slipped,"

"Don't say sorry to me I'm not the dad,"

"Well you know what I mean!"

The two bickered back and fourth for awhile until everyone decided just to hang out before anyone's matches.

It was now time for the Hardy's to wrestle. Jeff and Matt got ready to make their entrance as Jessica ran to catch up. Her title around her shoulder. The music hit and the three headed out to big cheers from the crowd.

Next came Trevor and Cade. They received boo's as they made their entrance. Jessica decided to go sit with J.R. and King while her husband and brother wrestled.

"It's nice of you to join us Mrs. Hardy," J.R. greeted as she put a headset on.

"Why thank you J.R. I decided to do a bit of talking today," Jess said placing her title in her lap. The match started with Matt and Cade trading off blows.

"I like your outfit. When did you decide to dress like that?" King asked.

"Well my two good friends Cryme Tyme decided to pick out my outfit for the night and I agreed. So this is a once in a life time thing,"

"It looks nice on you,"

"Thank you again," there was a pause as Matt started to gain control. "Go Matt!"

"How are your twins doing?" J.R. asked.

"They're doing good. Being a bit sneaky lately but doing wonderful,"

"Aren't kids all sneaky?"

"Yes they are,"

Now Jeff got in the ring and clothes lined Cade gaining some control until he flipped him on his ass and tagged in Trevor who was now doing his own number on the younger Hardy.

For ten minutes the match went on until both Hardy's were down and Cade and Trevor picked up the win. They celebrated in the ring and as Jeff and Matt stood up they slammed their heads with their new belts. Jessica ran into the ring and placed Jeff's head into her lap as she sat on her knees.

The ref knelt down to see if they were alright as Jess started to cry just a little bit. There was a tiny gash in each of the Hardy's heads from the belts and they were carried off into the back.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

**Sorry for the very long update. Like I said before, everyday I am busy so I don't get much time to update my stories. So please forgive me and stick with me as I try as hard as I can to update. **

**Please review. **


	8. Moment interruppted

Chapter eight: moment interrupted

Jessica sat next to Jeff as he was still knocked out. She moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Ellie and David started playing with his fingers as his hand was hanging over the edge of the couch.

With one last flick to the finger from Ellie he woke up. He smiled and flicked her nose gently and she started laughing. David pinched his dad's hand and in return he got a gentle pinch to the arm. The red head smiled as he sat up and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey baby," Jeff said as he smiled at his wife.

"Hello," she answered softly. "You feeling okay?"

"Yup just fine, where's Matt?"

"Ashley took him back to the hotel. She was so pissed off she beat the crap out of Victoria for some reason and was going for Candice next but Vince kicked her out,"

"Oh, and you and the kids have just been sitting here for me to wake up?"

"Mhmm, remember John and Trish are giving us a ride back to the hotel and they are out in the ring right now,"

"Alright sweet,"

Ellie and David were sitting on the floor playing with their toy cars and Barbie's. Jessica grabbed a water bottle and chugged half it down in about ten seconds. Jeff laughed and drank the rest of it after she was done.

"That was mine," she pouted.

"Oh you can share," Jeff said and kissed her pouting lips.

"I loved that kiss can I get another?" Jess smiled.

"Of course,"

He kissed her again and this time used his skill to slip his tongue in her mouth. The two made out as their kids did not notice. After the couple laid back on the couch making out, the twins both said "Ew" at the same time over and over again.

"Mom, dad stop it. That's so gross!" David said.

"Sorry," Jeff said breaking the kiss and sitting up.

"Kissing is gross," Ellie commented.

"No it's not, its fun," Jessica replied and the twins again said "ew" and looked grossed out. "You'll understand when you're older,"

"Not uh cause I'll never like girls!" David said smiling. '

"Are you sure little man? You have no idea what you're missing," Jeff said looking at his son.

"Yes, girls are gross,"

"So are boys!" Ellie shot back.

"Girls are more gross!"

"Not uh boys are!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not uh!"

David and Ellie continued to bicker back and fourth as John and Trish came into the locker room all beat up. They ended up winning the match against Melina and Nitro but still got pretty beat up themselves.

Jeff and Jess started packing up their things as Ellie and David still bickered over who was grosser, boys or girls. Trish and John ended up laughing about it when he knew how the whole thing started.

"David, guys are actually grosser. Wait till you grow up a bit more. You'll see what I'm talking about," Trish said as she got stuck right next to them.

"Daddy isn't gross so I won't be,"

"David, you have no idea how messy and gross your dad can get," the red head put in making Trish and John laugh as Jeff shot her a glare. "Hunny you know I'm right,"

"So, you still didn't need to tell everyone. And John if you laughed I wouldn't be talking, you never fucking do shit and always make the messes in the locker rooms," Jeff shot back.

"Alright fine," John said.

"Ha, ha boys are grosser then girls," Ellie said thinking she was better.

"Who cares, not me anymore!" David smiled as Ellie glared hoping he would have cared.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and everyone piled out. Trish and John went separate ways then the Hardy family as they got to the tenth floor.

Jeff swiped the key in the door and everyone piled in. David and Ellie quickly grabbed one of the bedrooms as Jessica and Jeff went into the other.

The red head sat on the bed after setting down her bag and watched as Jeff started unpacking his things. He turned to see his wife checking him out and he walked over to her. Jess smiled as he leaned to kiss her and she brought him on the bed. Jeff kissed her hard as he was on top. The red head smiled against his lips as he slipped his hand up her shirt cupping her breast.

A knock at the door disturbed the two and Jeff let out a groan as whoever was at the door ruined the moment. He opened the door and saw Matt smiling wide at him.

"You ruined a perfectly good moment!" Jeff informed his brother as he glared at him.

"Nice to see you to!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Hello Matt," Jessica said still lying down on the bed.

"Oh I see what you mean," Matt said looking at his brother. "Sorry Jess, me and Trish planned to surprise you,"

"I bet,"

"Jessica!" Ashley yelled and jumped on the red head and hugged her sister.

"Ashley!" Jessica yelled back laughing.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you to but can you leave me and Jeff alone for I don't know a few hours?"

"Want me to take the kids?"

"Please,"

"Alright,"

Ashley left the room as Matt and Jeff had a side conversation as the red head opened up her duffle bag and searched for something. Ellie and David came into the bedroom and scared their mom as she screamed and threw whatever she had in her hand in the bathroom.

"Bye mommy I love you," Ellie said hugging her mom before her dad.

"Love you to, and be good for your aunt and uncle. They came here to see you guys," Jessica replied.

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

"Love you mommy and daddy," David said hugging them both.

"Love you two," they both said together.

"See ya tomorrow," Ashley said winking.

"Yeah, have fun you nasty's," Matt said laughing.

"Goodbye," Jeff said.

He walked them to the door and locked the door before heading back to his bedroom. Jessica was lying down on her back, her head on her pillow as he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Now where were we?" Jeff asked climbing on the bed.

"You tell me," the red head pulled him down on her,"

"Wait, now I remember,"

Jeff smiled against her lips as she pulled him down into a kiss. Jessica traced his tattoos on his arms and then an idea popped in her head.

She quickly popped up from lying down and Jeff looked at her confused. The red head jumped off the bed and pulled on a black hoodie and quickly brushed her hair.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked getting up, pulling his long hair into a ponytail.

"Nothing, I figured out what I want to do instead!" Jessica said with a huge smile on her face.

"And that is?"

"I want to get a tattoo,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm, like I want Ellie and David's faces and I want your name on my heart. Then I also want two hearts on my hips in front,"

"Damn girl, that's a lot of tattoos,"

"I know but I want them. It just came to me,"

"Alright, let's go get the first one which will be the easiest. My name on your heart," the red head let out a laugh as he grabbed his jacket. "You can get the kids on ya when they are with and I can do the same,"

"Sweet, now let's go!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him outta the hotel room and quickly into the rental car and to the nearest tattoo parlor.


	9. Randy Confesses

**Chapter nine: Confession**

Jeff and Jessica arrived to the tattoo parlor _called Inked Out_. It was the closet one to the hotel. The red head ran into the parlor, eager for her tattoo to get started.

A man with long silver hair, bulky build, tattoos covering every inch of his skin, and clad in all black wear strode over to the couple, a smile plastered on his face.

He stood behind the counter which was filled with all sorts of drawings from other tattoos. Jessica was staring at all of them, her eyes as big as dinner plates. She didn't even realize he was standing in front of her.

"Good evening guys. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, grabbing Jessica's attention.

She smiled politely. "Yes, I would like to know if I can get a tattoo of my husbands name on my lower back in awesome lettering,"

"Any specific color you would like? What about the size?"

"Um, not too big. I want it to kind of frame out my lower back and just black is fine,"

"Okay, I'll get the sketch ready for you. Just sit down, it will only take a minute," he turned around to the sketching table. "By the way my name is Harlow,"

"I'm Jess, and this is Jeff,"

He nodded, letting her know he listened as he used all his concentration on the tattoo. It took about ten minutes for him to finish. Jessica beamed at the tattoo. It was in black ink and written in a type of calligraphy writing she never seen before. The red head fell in love immediately.

Harlow seated her at his station, her back facing up. Jeff held her hand as she was about to expirence a type of pain she never felt before.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jessica yelled as the pain from her tattoo rippled through her body.

"Baby, don't add any sort of pressure at all to your back," Jeff said remembering how he did the same when he got his first tattoo.

"How the hell am I suposed to sleep then?" she glared at her husband. "It hurts on my back and sides!"

"Try your stomach," he suggested, laying back down into bed.

"Fine, goodnight. I love you,"

"Love you to, goodnight,"

They both fell into a deep sleep, quicker than expected.

A loud vigorous knock awoke Jeff. He slumped over to the door, swinging it open. Ashley, Matt, Ellie, and David all crowded into the hotel.

Matt and Jeff picked up a conversation as Ashley headed into the bedroom to the sleeping beauty. Ellie jumped on the bed and blew hot air into her mothers face. Jessica flinched every time and woke up to the smiling face of her daughter.

Ashley flicked her ear, letting her sister know she was here.

"Hey Ellie," she turned to Ashley and glared. "Why hello,"

"Hi mommy," Ellie greeted hugging her neck as she sat up.

"Wonderful morning eh?" Ashley asked, lifting up the clock which now flickered ten-thirty in the morning.

"Oh very great," her sarcastic tone placed a smile on her sisters face.

"Mommy, what's on your back?" Ellie asked looking at the patch.

"Oh, that's my tattoo. You'll see it as soon as its ready," she smiled and pulled on a baggy white T. "Is Matt here to?"

"Yup," Ashley nodded, heading into the living room.

Jeff pulled his wife into a gentle hug, remembering her tattoo on her lower back, not squeezing too tightly. He kissed her forehead before lacing their fingers together. David crowded around their feet and begged to be picked up. Jeff lifted him on his hip, as Jess was in no mood to.

Ashley unpacked Ellie and David's clothes from their over night stay bags, and cleaned up a little around the room. Matt continued his conversation with his brother as David pretended to understand what they were talking about.

On the other hand Ellie watched with curious eyes as her mother walked around oddly, not wanting to bend her back in any way. She was about grab a shirt off the ground when Ellie bolted over to her mother, grabbing it before she could bend down.

Ellie smiled innocently before speaking. "I don't like seeing mommy hurt,"

"Thank you baby," Jessica smiled, kissing her head and touching it to her daughters lips. "I love you Ellie,"

"Love you to mom,"

She threw the shirt into an empty duffel bag, joining Ashley in the kitchen soon after.

* * *

Vince McMahon shook his head, slamming his fist down on his desk. Jessica flinched at his sudden movement and scooted her chair an inch back. He played with a stack of papers before starting the conversation back up.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but you must wrestle tonight. Do you know how many wrestlers have injured themselves and still got their ass out in that ring. I don't want to hear any more excuses from you,"

Jessica burned holes into his forehead as he stared at his papers. "Vince, listen. I know other people have fought with pain, but just let me go one night. I promise when I'm healed some lucky Diva can fight me for the title. Any of them can,"

McMahon looked up and smiled. "Anyone?" his evil grin looked a little too non trusting.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"See you next week in the ring with Beth Phoenix. I think she will like the Woman's Heavy Weight title around her waist,"

Jess's jaw dropped to the floor. She knew for a fact she couldn't beat Beth even with every Diva's help. Her title was going to be around another Woman's waist and it killed her knowing that.

She wiped all fear clean off her face. "Fine," she grumbled leaving the office.

The red head walked around the arena, releasing some steam. She couldn't go back to her family all heated. Jessica hated being around her kids angry, it gave the twins a side of their mother they didn't ever need to see.

A pair of steps shadowed Jessica's as she walked further into the arena. No other Superstar went back here and it was a good place to relax, at least in her eyes. It didn't take long for her to notice the footsteps.

With a swift, quick turn she screamed in fear at her visitor. He even jumped at her scream, not realizing he scared her.

"What the fuck man!" she yelled, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tap your shoulder but you walk too damn fast," he replied wiping invisible dirt off his shirt.

"Only to get away from freaks like you. Now want do you want Randy?" her hands slowly reached her hips as her foot tapped in annoyance.

"Just to tell you one little thing that has been aching at me since forever," Randy started to shift weight from one foot to the other as he thought of a way to confess.

"Spill, I don't have time to wait. I have to get back to my family,"

"This is no where near the locker rooms. You might want to try the other way,"

"I know Randall! I needed to let off some steam. Now don't change the subject, tell me," Jess started to get impatient.

"How do I say this?" Randy's forehead cringed up in many wrinkles as he thought hard.

"You have one minute starting," she checked her watch. "N-n-n-now,"

"Iloveyou," his words jumbled together, not making any sense at all.

"Excuse me?" Jess leaned closer to understand him better.

"I love you," he paused as she almost fell back in shock. "I only wanted to be friends again to get closer to you. Possibly make you want to leave Jeff for me but that won't happen since you have his kids and you love him and all but honestly Jess, I need you in my life. I miss you so much,"

Randy talked way too fast for Jessica's brain to keep up. It took her a minute to register all his rambling. When she understood her eyes went wide and her mouth almost dropped.

"Your freaking me out. Stay away Randy. I don't even want to be your friend. What makes you think I could ever want you back. Stay away or I will get a restraining order," Jessica said turning Randy down.

"Think about it please," Randy begged.

"No. Stay away from me, Jeff, my kids, and my friends," she started walking away. "Goodbye stranger,"

Randy watched her speed walk away. His heart sunk as the last two minutes replayed in his mind over and over again. Again he was defeated in getting the girl he has always wanted, ever wanted. Maybe he needed to try harder, at least that's what he told him self before getting a wonderful idea addressing it to Vince as soon as possible.

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long to update! My brain is being nice to me and now I remember where I was going with this story. So I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. It seemed like years since I started it. Now I'll update as much as I can. I hope you readers are still enjoying the sequel, even if its not as good as the first, but still I hope you still love it. **

**Sadie, Rachel and Bautista will be here shortly. Just give me time to think of something with them. haha. Love you dude. **

**Remember to review! I wanna know if I'm still good as I was. **


	10. Storyline

**Chapter ten: story line**

Jessica looked around the corner before closing the door to the Hardy's locker room. She looked at Jeff who was currently napping with the kids. His match was not till the end of the show, a needed sleep was in order.

The red head shook Jeff gently, not disturbing the twins. Jeff opened his eyes, seeing the expression on his wife's face worried him. He got up from the couch, silently as possible. Jessica brought him into the bathroom, closing the door softly.

"What's wrong baby?" Jeff asked kissing her forehead.

"It's Randy," she blurted out, taking a seat on the toilet.

Jeff bended down on his knees. "What the hell did he want?"

"He told me something I wish I never heard in my life," Jess looked away, staring at a towel hanging up on the wall.

Her husband cupped her cheek, looking straight into her eyes. "What did he say?"

The red head sat in silence for a minute, collecting her thoughts. "He's still in love with me. Randy thinks I'm going to leave you and the kids for him," she paused, waiting for his reaction.

It took a minute for Jeff to control the anger forming inside him. He let out a sigh and kissed Jessica roughly on the lips.

"Did you tell him no?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm in love with you. Not him," Jess reassured him with a kiss.

"Then Randy's little plan won't fall through. Your worried over nothing. He's trying to mess with you," Jeff laughed to himself. "When he sees Rachel he'll probably ask her the same damn thing,"

Jess looked shocked. "You don't think he would, do you?"

"It's Randy baby, he'll do anything to get pussy,"

She glared at him for a minute. "You disturb me,"

Jeff shook his head at his wife and followed her out of the bathroom. The twins were still fast asleep on the couch, nothing seemed to wake them.

The night continued on until it was time for the main event. Jeff Hardy vs. Carlito for the Intercontinental Championship.

Jessica changed into low rise jeans, hugging her legs with a matching tank halter top which stopped at the top of her belly button. She left her hair down with a bit of a wave to it.

She took her husbands hand, who wore his usual ring attire. They headed towards the curtain, being stopped by a crew man. He quickly explained the new story line that would take place, pissing the two off.

Once Jeff's music boomed through the arena Jeff secured his belt to his waist as Jess swung it over her shoulder. The crowd cheered as the two made their entrance.

Next Carlito came out joining Jeff in the ring as Jess jumped out.

The Ref rung the bell for the match to begin. Both men locked up in the middle, Jeff gaining the upper hand after a few blows to Carlito's face.

He pushed Carlito into the turnbuckles, spearing him once. Jeff climbed atop the third rope, grabbed a chunk of his opponents hair and punched his head. Carlito took his chance with a tiny bit of momentum after the fifth strike he pushed Jeff off him.

A loud thud sounded throughout the stadium as soon as Jeff's back crashed into the mat. Jessica screamed outside the ring and banged on the ring, trying to rise her husbands momentum.

Carlito smirked before clotheslining Hardy. He performed a quick DDT rolling up for a two count.

Jeff struggled to get up and managed to clip the back of Carlito's knee, forcing him to his knees. He used the roped to get up and kicked Carlito in the side.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff," Jessica chanted as he climbed the ropes.

All the fans waited in silence as Jeff prepared for the swanton bomb. Out of the corner of his eye Carlito bolted up and speared Jeff into the mat from the air.

Jessica screamed and ran into the ring, pulling Carlito off of Jeff. She slapped Carlito as hard as she could, not realizing she made a big mistake.

His crooked smile left Jess in fear. She backed into the turnbuckles as Carlito stalked her. The red head whimpered as he picked her up. Jessica started kicking and screaming as he waited for the perfect moment to DDT her.

Randy made a surprise entrance throwing Carlito off guard and plunging him to the floor. Jessica stumbled away, moving towards Jeff trying to wake him as Randy squared off with Carlito a few inches away.

"Come on Jeff, time to wake up," Jessica said watching as his eyes fluttered opened.

"I got this," Jeff whispered back.

She smiled, leaving the ring to watch from the outside. Randy set aside for Jeff as he delivered the twist of fate. Next he finished the match with the swanton bomb.

The crowd cheered as Lillian announced the winner.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion...Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff grabbed his belt, wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, then looked at Randy with confusion as he held out his hand.

Still no reaction from the Hardy's Randy grabbed a microphone. The crowd fell silent as his lips touched the microphone.

"Jeff and Jess. I'm asking for forgiveness," Randy paused.

Jessica looked at Jeff and begged him to say no. He continued to stare at Orton. He had a big decision to make.

If it weren't for Randy he would have lost his title but then again Randy is trying to break up his relationship with the red head. A good and an evil, everything always happened this way.

Obeying the storyline McMahon came up with, Jeff shook Randy's hand.

Jeff grabbed his own microphone. "Alright man, let's see what happens,"

Raw went to a commercial and back quicker than before.

Events from the match earlier flash backed as everyone took in the alliance Hardy and Orton made.

In the back Jess was fuming next to her husband. The camera crew zoomed in on her as she walked side to side with Jeff.

"Are you kidding me!?" she yelled stopping in her tracks.

Jeff shook his head. "Calm down baby, let me explain," He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Its Randy Orton Jeff! What is there to explain!" she continued to fume. "You know what he did to me or should I say us three years ago! There is no way in hell he has changed!" Jeff looked away from her. She took his face in her hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't serious about this!

He took a minute to reply. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be champion right now. If I start to become his partner think of what we could do. Trust me its good for us,"

"So your doing this as a chance to get to the top,"

Jeff nodded.

"Your already at the top!"

"It's not the same. Can we just see what happens? It doesn't hurt to try,"

Those puppy eyes trapped Jessica along with the gentle kiss she received. "Fine," she gave in. "I don't want to be near him though or want him talking to me,"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

The camera's cut and Raw went off air.


	11. John Cena

**Chapter eleven: John Cena**

After putting her twins to sleep, Jessica joined Jeff in the living room. He wrapped his arm around her body as she curled up close to him.

The TV was muted, the lights dimmed, and the curtains were closed. Jessica readjusted herself after Jeff made the final adjustments to the room.

He kissed her forehead gently before sitting back down on the couch. Jeff's fingers played with the red of Jessica's hair as her head lay on his legs.

"What you thinking about?" Jeff asked smiling down on her.

Her full lips smiled in return. "The good old days,"

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, and it makes me realize how horrible of a friend I am,"

Jeff chuckled. "How are you a horrible friend?"

"John is my best friend and I feel like me and him haven't hung out in forever! Trish even sent me a text message the other day asking to hang out but i declined because I had to watch the twins,"

"Well baby, if you want, I'll take tomorrow off to spend time with the kids as you hang out with John. Then we'll switch off. You watch them as I catch up with some old friends,"

"That is an amazing idea! I love you Jeff!"

Jessica straddled his lap, kissing him softly. Jeff smiled against her kiss.

"Love you to,"

He kissed her harder, never leaving her lips. Using his skill, Jeff slipped his tongue in Jess's mouth. Her hands started to wander, pulling his shirt over his head.

The moment was heating up quicker than Jeff suspected. He pulled away from his wifes seduction, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Maybe we should do this another time. We might wake the kids," Jeff said, spoiling a perfect moment.

"Yeah your right," Jessica agreed. "We can't fuck as much as we used to," she frowned.

Jeff placed a finger under her chin, staring in her hazel eyes. "We have our moments,"

She smiled. "I wish we always had moments,"

"Me to, but we can't always get what we want now can we?"

"No, but I can go to bed whenever I please,"

He smiled following her to the bedroom.

* * *

John splashed his face with cold water as soon as he woke up. His phone beeped next to him and he closed the bathroom door.

The caller id flashed "Red Head" as he hesitated to answer it.

On the other line Jessica paced back and forth in her room, hoping her best friend would pick up. Even if they haven't talked in awhile she needed him to pick up.

As she was about to hang up after the fourth ring, she heard the voice she waited for.

"John! You finally picked up!" She exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

John chuckled. "Wow its been awhile since we talked Jess, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing actually. What are you doing today? Nothing? Cool, lets hang out. I have a bunch of things we can do today. I miss you," she babbled on.

"Whoah girl, calm down. You talk faster than Trish when shes excited and thats impossible to do!"

Jessica laughed. "Sorry. Well?" she urged.

John rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'll see you in the lobby around an hour. I just woke up,"

"Okay an hour it is!"

She closed her purple Samsung Juke cell. Jessica duh through her suitcase, pulling out outfits that would work for her activity's for today.

Agreeing with low rise jeans and a belly halter top in black, she slipped them on keepin her hair down and make up small.

Jeff kissed his wife goodbye, along with the kids. Ellie and David begged to go. To get them to stop whining, Jeff decided to take them to Chuck E Cheese. They were quiet before he could finish his sentence.

John was standing in the lobby wearing his usual CG outfit. He was playing with his hat when Jessca ambushed him.

The red head jumped on his back and hugged his head. John chuckled and started walking out of the hotel into the bright morning sun.

"What are we going to do today?"John asked walking along the sidewalk. Many people stared at the two.

"How about the park? I heard there's a huge awesome one a couple blocks from here," Jessica said, already knowing what to do.

"And this park is called?"

"French Park,"

"Cute name,"

"Shut up and walk,"

John chuckled one more time, holding his best friend up on his back. She bounced along as he half ran, half walked to the park.

* * *

French Park was huge! The beginning section of the park was all ropes. You could climb, sit, run, roll, and anything else you could do on the roped section. There was a tunnel made of just rope for you to enter till you start walking on the roped floor, your foot sometimes getting caught in the mess.

Once you passed the ropes it was all type of shaky bridges. It bridge was different. They all had a certain amount of steps, and how shaky the bridge would be once you stepped on it.

After the bridges came the slides and tunnels. There were at least ten slides to choose from and over 15 tunnels to climb in and out of.

The last section of the park insisted of swings, tire swings, and little animals you could rock on. The floor beneath you was sand, so if you fell it wouldn't hurt like rocks.

John dropped Jessica at the site of the park. A few other people were there but not many people came in the morning since they worked.

"This is French Park?" He looked at the white and blue sign.

Jessica smiled. "It will be like old times,"

"Last time we were at a park like this, you broke your leg. If any body parts or broken Jeff will kill me!"

Jess ignored everything her best friend said. "Last one into the ropes losses!"

She sprinted towards the rope tunnel, John following close behind. They wrestled and chased each other all through the rope section.

Some children decided to join Jess and John on the chase and a big came of cops and robbers started.


	12. Broken Leg and Consequences

**Chapter twelve: Broken Leg and Consequences**

"Mother Fucker!" Jessica yelled on the top of her lungs. Her foot was tangled in the ropes as her leg went the opposite way.

John rushed to her side. "Are you kidding me? You didn't break your leg did you?"

"Fuck you John, get me the fuck outta here!" she screamed. Little kids and their mothers all stared at the two.

"Watch your language there are little children around," one of the brave mothers said coming up to the netting.

She watched them the entire time they were at the park. This was the second time they went through the ropes.

"Fuck you bitch! You don't even know what the fuck just happened! Get me out of here John!" the red head was in no mood for procrastination.

The woman gaped at the red head as she saw the tattoo of a mans name on her lower back. She grabbed her daughter and whisked her away to the car.

John picked Jess up carefully, not to touch her leg any way possible. Since they walked to the park it was harder to find a ride.

Jessica grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the one person who she knew would drive her anywhere.

"Hello?" he asked, a little boy screamed in the background.

"Jeff baby," she winced as the pain shot through her body. Her voice was a little strained. "I need you to come get me and John at the park.

He could hear the pain in her voice. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"I think I broke my fucking leg," she let out a little scream as her foot barely touched the ground.

"I'm on my way!"

It took under five minutes for Jeff to show up in his black Escalade. Ellie and David were in the back, watching as John set their mom carefully in the front seat. He sat in the back and gave the go for Jeff to start driving.

The hospital wasn't too far away, only twenty minutes. Jessica was complaining the whole way.

A nurse was calling out names to a crowd of over fifty people. It was a busy day at the hospital. No one seemed to be as injured as the red head was so Jeff stormed up to the nurse.

She smiled up at him as he winced when his wife let out a cry of pain.

"My wife just broke her leg. She needs to see a doctor immediately," Jeff begged.

"I'll need to take your name and hers as well," she handed him the clipboard. "Mr and Mrs. Laplace you may see Doctor Charlie now,"

Jeff scribbled he and his wifes name on the clipboard quickly. There were many names left and he knew it would be till forever till Jessica got to see this Doctor Charlie.

John finally was at his friends side with Jess draped across him. Ellie and David went straight to the kids section of the waiting room. They started playing with the toys before any of the other kids could.

The nurse look annoyed as Jeff continued to stay at her side. She was very busy and couldn't deal with anyone like him.

"Please take a seat Mr-" she looked at her clipboard. "Jeff Hardy," she paused. The name rang a bell in her ears. "Your Jeff Hardy? This is awesome! I'm such a huge fan. And that's Jessica and John,"

"Thanks for fucking noticing. But we have a goddamn situation and I feel like my leg is gunna fall the fuck off. Can I see a doctor now or later?" Jessica demanded. "If not now, then I will scream bloody fucking murder and cause all kinds of hell because I'm in a load of fucking pain!"

John chuckled at the nurse's expression. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to help but it wasn't fair to the others to let them first.

"Just let them go. The girl is annoying," a man with an incredible build told the nurse. A few of the other patients agreed.

"Right this way then,"

The nurse led them into a large room with many machines. Jessica laid down on the bed as a black board was laid under her leg. She winced as the pain shot through her body again.

Jeff held her hand as she squeezed it many times. The nurse finished the x-ray and led the Hardy's to another room where a doctor waited.

They took a brief moment to go over her condition. Another nurse came in, handing the doctor a folder. Both nurses excused themselves and went straight back to helping the others.

"I'm Doctor Charlie and you must be Jessica Hardy and your husband Jeff. Its nice to meet you. Famous people never come here," he chuckled to himself as he pulled out the red head's x-rays.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Okay I don't care. All I want you to do is fix my fucking leg!" she yelled.

Jeff stroked her arm, trying to calm her down. "Sorry she isn't good with pain,"

"It's okay. By the looks of it, you have a broken leg. I'll have to pop it into place and get you a cast right away,"

"Excuse me do what?" Jessica couldn't believe what he said.

"Pop it back in place. You wrestle, it shouldn't be too painful,"

He kneeled down by her leg, grabbing the loose bone. With a quick snap you could hear the bone snap back in place and the blood curdling scream that rose from Jess's mouth.

Jeff covered her mouth, stifling the screams. Charlie laughed to himself, he always got a kick out of watching famous people endure pain. It was like they were human for once.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of sitting around in the doctors office, the cast was complete and they were allowed to go home.

Jessica picked out a purple cast and once she got her crutches she was going to spray paint them green.

John signed her cast as soon as they were at the hotel. Ellie, David, and Jeff were next. Trish stopped by to see her boyfriend and signed the cast as well after hearing the story of how it happened. Cena also told everyone how last time they went to a park like that she broke her leg as well.

"I hate rope parks now," Jessica pouted.

John laughed. "But they love you so much,"

"Ha ha, that was seriously not funny," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Trish stood up, gaining every ones attention. "Well I'm gunna go back to my room. Raw is tonight and I need to get ready,"

Jessica's mouth hung open. "Shit, I have a match against Beth tonight for my belt. What the hell am I going to do?"

Jeff placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We'll talk to McMahon, he'll understand,"

Trish let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? This match was his idea!"

John frowned. "Don't worry Jess, I'll think of something,"

"Thanks John," a small smile creeped across her face.

"Bye you guys. I love you," Trish said pulling everyone into hugs. John followed in her steps.

"Bye," they all said one last time in unison.

Jessica grabbed her crutches and hopped to her twins room. She used the crutch and pushed the door open. Ellie and David were both coloring on their beds. The red head kissed each their foreheads and hugged them.

"I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late. I love you," Jessica said, standing in the door way.

"Love you to mom," Ellie replied, blowing her mom a kiss.

David waved. "Love you to,"

She blew them a kiss goodnight before shutting the door behind her. Jeff followed his wife into the bedroom where he helped her change into a pair of sweats.

The red head struggled a little when she tried getting into bed. She pulled Jeff on top of her, spreading her legs to make room.

Jeff kissed his wife on the lips, nibbling on the bottom lip. Jess moaned at his nipping and pulled his lips to hers.

Not being able to control himself any longer Jeff let his fingers touch down Jessica's arm to her thigh. Jess shuddered as his fingers played against her inner thigh. At the same time Jeff slipped his fingers into her, she slammed their lips together in a heated moment.

Jess was going insane as Jeff pleasured her with his fingers. She let out a moan as she kissed him harder. Her hand trailed down his chest, to his boxers. Jessica slipped her hand down his boxers and stroked his man hood.

Ecstasy coming close for the two, Jeff ripped off his boxers and slid inside Jessica, deeper than his fingers could. The red head felt herself orgasm as the pleasure intensified. Jeff pushed harder, making sure the bed didn't squeak or bang against the wall.

They both felt the climax coming. Jeff spreaded Jessica's legs a bit more and moved their hips fast. Jess scrapped her nails down her husbands back as she felt herself climax. After climaxing, Jeff pushed three last times for the last bit of pleasure

He rolled over on his side of the bed to catch his breath.

"I didn't know that was possible with a cast on my leg," Jessica laughed, laying her head on Jeff's chest.

Jeff chuckled. "Anything is possible when you want to have sex,"

"Yeah that's true. I love you baby,"

"I love you to,"

He kissed her on the forehead, then on her lips. Jess cuddled up closer, and closed her eyes, feeling her strength drain from her body.

* * *

"McMahon, please can we schedule the match another day. I'm not giving up my title like that. Its not right and I'll look like a total schmuck," Jessica complained as Vince fed her his offer.

Vince McMahon leaned back in his chair, his hands folding across his chest. "Then how about this. You find a diva to face Beth in your place. If you can't find one then you will forfeit and hand her the belt!"

Jessica glared at her boss. "Goodbye Vince,"

"No thank you? I could always go with my original plan,"

"Sorry, thank you Vince for your offer," she hissed.

"Thank you Jess. Now get out,"

She slammed the door shut and hopped to Jeff's locker room very pissed off.


End file.
